Video content may be recorded in two-dimensional (2D) format or in three-dimensional (3D) format. In various applications such as, for example, DVD movies and TV, a 3D video is often desirable because it is often more realistic to viewers than the 2D counterpart. A 3D video comprises left view frames and right view frames. 3D glasses may be utilized for viewing 3D video content. Exemplary 3D glasses may utilize polarizing technology or shutter techniques, for example.
In order to produce images which can be viewed by consumers with a 3-dimensional (3D) effect, videos are often filmed and rendered stereoscopically. For example, to produce video, a stream of images may be produced for viewing with the right eye and another stream of images may be produced for viewing with the left eye. The images are typically taken such that one of the image streams is taken from a perspective which is slightly offset from the other, in the same way that the perspective seen by the right eye is slightly offset from that seen by the left eye.
Various display systems for 3D video, such as televisions and film or video projectors, display a stream of images in sequence at a rate known as the refresh rate. One popular system for reproducing these 3D videos involves displaying images at twice the normal refresh rate of non-3D video, alternating images for the left and right eyes. A viewer may wear glasses which contain LC shutters, for example, that are electronically controlled such that the left eye shutter is open when an image for the left eye is being displayed, and the right eye shutter is open when an image for the right eye is being displayed.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.